


El Nuevo Manana (( The New Tomorrow ))

by RedHotReddy



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Crash Landing, F/M, Home away from Home, Housing The Homeless, Kidnapping, Musical Duo, Rescue Missions, Unexpected Bombing, Unexpected Visitors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 16:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15634365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHotReddy/pseuds/RedHotReddy
Summary: Nuevo means "new" in Spanish. El manana means "the tomorrow." The New Tomorrow. El nuevo manana.We all remember how El Manana ended. But what if it had a different, more exciting occurance to top it off?That's what this story brings.Told from Noodle's perspective. Be sure to read and review, and don't forget to leave a kudos! It'll help me a ton!! :)





	El Nuevo Manana (( The New Tomorrow ))

I don't know what to do. Like, at all.

If I stay inside, they'll gun down the windmill and I'll be crushed. If I go outside, it's pretty self explanatory on what is going to happen to me.

It really doesn't help one bit that I don't know who they are, or what they want, or why they're here. Knowing this, it's impossible to negotiate. There's nothing I can do but wait for my inevitable demise. I have no plan for a retaliation. I can't defend myself. Knowing I'm dead is as easy as being dead.

I look out the window to see nothing but smoke from the assault earlier today. I remember it so vividly - I was sitting there, enjoying my life, and then my precious relaxation was taken from me as soon as those gunshots came close to me. One blew a hole in my boot, and now I can't put my left heel on the damn ground.

And it's not like they aren't gonna come back. They know I'm still alive. They'll keep returning until I've been squashed like a bug, until there's so many bullet holes in me that I've become a sack of flesh in the middle of a pool of blood. There's no getting out of it. There's nowhere for me to hide, because if I do they'll just drop bombs on me. And they'll know if I'm hiding, because they won't be able to-

Oh...speak of the devil.

Helicopter blades echo through my ears. I immediately feel dizzy and start running in circles, trying to figure out my next move. But it wasn't too long before I realized the gunshots weren't making an attempt to screw me.

I stopand look up at the helicopters. They are shooting at the engines at the back of the island. I realize something: they're trying to bring down my island!

I rush towards the engines, but I'm too late. As I get there, I hear an explosion. The ground explodes beneath me and I'm brought back down to earth and eat grass as a sudden rush of air forms around me. The island is falling.

I make a desperate attempt to grab the windmill wall. I succeed, although it doesn't help out at all. As I fall, I imagine my impending doom and just think about the word death. It seems all too real right now. Death. I'm dead.

I think about the upcoming crash. Everything is happening so fast, my mind is racing. And it would be so odd if it just happened out of no-

BOOM.

It happens.

But how do I know it happened? Am I alive? Do the dead remember how they die?

I open my eyes. I look around and realize it seems like the same canyon the island was aiming for. Does this mean I'am alive?

I lay back down and close my eyes. I'm in serious pain. I want to get up, but I can't. I am unable to move. I try to see my injuries, but upon opening my eyes a second time, my eyes catch something else.

"Hello? Little girl?" It's a man's voice. My brain is strong enough to know to reply.

"Hm?" I barely manage to mumble. "Who th'hell aryu?"

The man smiles. "We'll get to that later. Right now, you seem pretty tired. Let's check up on those bones, eh?"


End file.
